How can one person change my heart
by SweetAyu
Summary: This story is focused on Rin who hides a painful secret from her past believing she will never love again. When Sesshomaru meets her, he isn't sure where his feelings stand. He accidentally find out about her secret. The plot for this story is partially adapted on the manga Bitter Virgin, but more twisted. Hope you enjoy reading it anyways
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: **_the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and this story's original idea belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This is based from the manga I picked up last summer. Bitter Virgin belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This story follows the manga, so if you have any complaints toward this story then by all means go ahead and protest. But, that doesn't mean you will be heard. I know this may sound rude, but I had to deal with horrible people before. I'm not going to let them take advantage of my honesty, again. Thank you and please enjoy reading.

Warning: This chapter contains a god-related theme. The scene is important for Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship to grow. If the theme bothers you in any way, please don't read.

* * *

_**How can one person change my heart?**_

* * *

xxx

**Chapter One**

xxx

The music pounded into his head even though the soft song was on low volume. His silver hair was spread about on top of the pillowcase, while his head rested on the cotton cushion.

Sesshomaru liked the privacy of his room to a certain extent that he spent most of his weekends inside of it. His large rectangular door had safety locks attached to it. Meanwhile, various posters of nature, music, and culinary art were posted and were the main decoration on the walls.

As the song finished, his hand moved to press pause on his iPod shuffle. He took off the headphones from his ears before placing the shuffle player on his bedside drawer. His eyelid lifted up to reveal the strong color of his eyes. Amber.

_This town has finally drawn to its end. Boredom looms in every corner of this countryside… I still have a couple of months before I graduate from school and when I do, the first thing on my list is to leave and move to Tokyo._

Sesshomaru thought as he stared up at the ceiling. _Surely, nothing will change the decision my mind is set on._

Students cleared the hallways of the school buildings as they made their way to the classrooms. Unlike all the hurried students, Sesshomaru stayed behind. He was planning on skipping his English class and go to enjoy the soft breeze outside, and take a nap while at it.

Sesshomaru's shoes made soft noises as he walked down the empty hallway. He turned the corner only to end up bumping into another student. The student had flinched instantly dropping the pile of papers she was carrying in her disposition.

His amber eyes made contact with her timid soft brown eye that had a honey tint color to them. Sesshomaru recognized her from one of his classes. It was the new transfer student that had entered school a couple of months back. He'd never really paid his attention on her. He liked girls that were more outgoing with themselves than the shy ones.

Rin's lips moved to say sorry, but fear struck her when she noticed that his eyes were on her. Instead, she backed away from the teenage boy and went about picking up the spreadsheets; she was planning on taking them to the teacher's counselor room.

Sesshomaru held back the urge to sigh in annoyance, before he moved to help the girl pick up the papers. By the time Rin was done picking up a few papers, she realized too late that the boy was planning on sticking by to help her.

"Next time, try to walk away from the edges when you're walking with papers in hand. If you're standing around the center, it will be less likely for someone to bump into you." Sesshomaru advised as he handed over the stack of papers he had managed to pick up.

Their hands brushed lightly against each other causing Rin to cringe. Her eyes widened at his proximity distance, as she inched away from him, her back facing the wall. Sesshomaru stared at her retreating figure as she faced to the side of the hallway not daring to look up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed feeling offended by the girl's rude attitude. "Fine, do as you please." He said, in a thin voice.

Rin shyly glanced up before averting her gaze from the silvered haired man, who was retreating."I'm...I'm...Sor..ry.." she managed to mumble out, hugging the papers to her chest.

He walked away from the trembling girl and made his way down the stairs from the second floor_. I know I tend to scare people with my silent attitude, but this girl just went to the absurd level of 'fearing me'. _

Sesshomaru ended up meeting with Miroku, his good friend, who was standing at the bottom step of the staircase.

"Sesshomaru, are you also planning to skip English class?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said as they both walked outside of the building.

"Say Sesshomaru; are you interested in dating Kagura or Sango by any chance?" The young boy with violet eyes and short hair pulled up in a short ponytail to the back of his nape asked his friend.

"Neither." a short curt reply was Sesshomaru's answer.

"Are you serious? Aren't they the type of girls you like?" Miroku questioned walking on the side of the tall boy with silver hair running down his back.

"That's true, but I'm not interested in getting into any serious compromises when I'm close to graduating. You know how girls tend to get attached to their boyfriend and fuss when one does not agree with them." Sesshomaru said, calmly.

"Yeah, you got that personality right for some girls. Although, I don't think Sango is like that." Miroku said with a grin on his mouth.

"Miroku, what do you think about the new girl?" Sesshomaru asked, in curiosity.

"Huh? You mean Rin Hinata?" Miroku said in earnest.

"I think she's a cute girl. I'd probably go for her if she wasn't so closed off to men. She doesn't seem to get along very well with the student body." Miroku shook a finger in the air, as he said this.

"Why do you ask? Are you interested in her?" he asked, afterward.

"Of course not," Sesshomaru replied back, casually.

"If you say so," Miroku replied. "But..."

"You know, maybe that oddness inside of Rin will come to a good thing in the future." Miroku hinted as he settled down on their hang out spot.

"…" Sesshomaru opted in staying silent.

xxxx

The teacher lectured up in front of the whiteboard holding a black marker in his hand. Rin took off her gaze from the board that had numbers written on the whiteboard.

She turned to stare out the window, absently. Her mind was in deep thought with the daily occurrences of her life.

She hated making eye contact with men. She detected the way they stared at her. She feared that they would approach her and touch her, wrongly. Sometimes all this feelings made her feel disgusted with herself, but she could not help it that she thought in this sort of manner when it came to men.

Rin's ears slowly picked up the whispers running across the classroom. Things they usually whispered about were always the gossip of the day. She once heard a rumor about the popular guy stating that he wasn't interested in shy girls. The comment was probably directed to her.

That thought put her at ease. She preferred if no one at this new school tried to get interested in her and her personal life. The few girl friends she had managed to acquire were sufficient enough company for her. Rin didn't need any men in her life.

Sango Huwaski jotted down notes as she paid attention to the teacher, who was teaching them today's lesson. Once in a while, her gaze would drift off to stare at Sesshomaru, who was resting his head at the palm of his hand.

She'd also take notice of Miroku Daisuke, the best friend of Sesshomaru and also the self centered Kagura kaze. They were seated nearby Sesshomaru, so it wasn't hard to miss what they were doing to keep themselves entertained and distracted from the lesson.

Miroku was off writing romantic and probably proactive notes to the girl sitting in front of him. And, Kagura was busing applying mascara to her eyelashes using the broad-shouldered guy sitting in front of her as a hiding shield from being caught.

_Why can't' any one of them take classes seriously? I know we are soon going to graduate and take final exams .But that still doesn't give them the right to slack off. Maybe, I should form a study group and reunite us all to meet up._

Sango contemplated as she scribbled down on her paper notebook inattentively. _Then again, I don't think inviting Kagura would be wise. She can be such a block-head, sometimes._

Sesshomaru removed his left hand replacing it with his right hand to hold the frame of his head upward. Today's lesson was a repeat of last week. The teacher wanted to be assured that his students knew the equations of the course material. He wanted everyone to ace the exam coming up.

"Hinata, I will ask you to try question four." the teacher asked his student. Rin turned her attention towards the teacher before rising and bowing lightly, "Yes."

Some students snickered in her direction as she made her way over to the board and took the marker in her hand as she stared at the problem before beginning to write down the equation.

The teacher was not surprised to find her make a mistake and decided to point it out, "No, this over here is..." he faltered as the student backed away in shock at his closeness.

_She acts as if she's been offended by the teacher's hand..._

_But she acts like that with everyone._ _She is a strange girl._ Sesshomaru thought silently as he stared at the teacher dismiss his uneasy student. The bell rang shortly, after that.

The chatter of the students talking among themselves filled the classroom as they waited for their history teacher to take over the next session.

Kagura busily stared at herself, in her mirror, as she applied lip gloss over her colored red lips. Sango stared at Kagura, in annoyance, as she primped up."Aren't you on helping duty, Kagura?"

"I Am?" asked the oblivious girl looking up, surprised.

"Of course you are. I'm in charge for today's group. Why don't you take a break from applying that excessive makeup and go drop of these flyers to the printing room?" Sango suggested brazenly.

"Oh, alright, just as long as you don't put me on trash bag duty." Kagura mumbled ignoring the commentary of excessive makeup. She knew that that was a lie. She looked young and refreshed with the new makeup products she had inserted her weekly allowance on.

Xxxx

_My Father died a few years back after abandoning me and my mother for another family. My half- brother Inuyasha lives in Tokyo and it's very unlikely that he'll come here to just meet his stepbrother. I also have a sister who moved to Tokyo to continue studies aboard._

_As I've said before, I live in a regular town that could never be compared to a metropolitan. _

Sesshomaru walked inside the restaurant that his mother owned and controlled. Employees walked about the place preparing and accommodating the guests' needs.

Behind the restaurant was a back door that led to his cheap, but accommodating two story house. His mother had inserted every penny to make her restaurant look beautiful and a place to feel relaxed. Nothing too fancy and elegant that would make people flee with their money in their pocket.

Sesshomaru's mother spotted her son entering the doorway of the open restaurant doors. She walked over to her son's side making him stop in his footsteps.

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad your home from school. Why don't you drop off your book bag in the back, and help fill up the missing spot of my favorite chef." Sesshomaru's mother said with a self-satisfied smile.

"No thanks." Sesshomaru replied back. He knew that his mother was talking about his excellent cooking abilities. His mother insisted that he put his skills to good use, but he just wasn't cut out for this. He hated hanging around the restaurant that his mother praised constantly about.

"Actually, I just came to tell you that I'm going to attend a party Miroku's hosting so I'll be arriving late. Don't wait up." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"Fine, you know something, you're just as arrogant as your father used to be," Sesshomaru's mother replied back before she walked off to continue making small talk with her favorite and regular customers.

Sesshomaru ignored the remark before he turned around and headed out the restaurant doors. Frankly he could care less about what his mother thought about him. Their relationship had never been a healthy one to begin with.

His shoes were scuffed with dirt from the walking path that was covered with dirt. Sesshomaru headed to the outskirts of town with no destination in mind. His book bag was strapped over his shoulder and bumped constantly with the side of his waist.

He had lied about the party. Miroku wouldn't be hosting the party until tomorrow after the exams were over. Those were the conditions put on Miroku from his father.

Sesshomaru could probably head to small clubbing area if he wanted to, but he didn't have the mood to hang around people his own age for tonight.

Night was still a couple of hours away.

He soon found himself standing in front of an old local church. Sesshomaru tucked his hand into his pant pocket before pushing the creaky doors aside and walked inside the church.

The place still held its beauty despite it being old and being overused over the centuries it had stood in place. This place was a landmark, so it was still standing for that reason. It also served purpose for homeless people passing by to take shelter when they needed to. God would always be with them no matter where they went to seek him out.

Sesshomaru laid down in one of the middle rows of the church's aligned seat benches. He stared at the colorful reflections the window panes brought out into the church, before glancing at the statue -a woman holding a baby to her embrace- of Jesus' mother.

"God, I want to confess... I've sinned-" He silently prayed out loud to the symbolism the church held for him. He wasn't so religious, but he held high respects for the man up in heaven.

_I know that it is my life. I know I have the right to choose my own choices, whether good or bad, in my path to lead me to a better future._

The sound of the door creaking open was heard alerting Sesshomaru that he wasn't alone, anymore. He stayed lying down on the bench and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

Sesshomaru's alerting senses could hear that the person who had walked inside had stayed in the back row seats_. Perhaps, it's better if I show myself. I don't want to disrespect the other person's privacy. _

He then heard a familiar voice talking out loud in a soft voice.

_Is that Rin _Hinata_...?_

Rin was dressed in a casual orange blouse and blue faded Levi jeans to match her cream colored jacket and school shoes. She stared up towards the statue of the woman and the baby.

She sat on the lonely bench of the empty church that looks partially abandoned. The thought didn't really bother her. She felt her soul trying to look for peace on this certain day of the year. Rin ducked her head to stare down at the floor.

Tears were springing from the corner of her eyes.

"I carry a great burden in my shoulders. Please, give me a sign of what I should do to relieve this sadness that is slowly overtaking me? I know that it wasn't your fault. But when I was in Junior High and ended up getting sexually abused by my step father, I think it traumatized me. You know that, I got pregnant, and then had a miscarriage." Rin said softly, her hands clasped in a praying position.

Her black bangs covered her expression as she ignored the tension filling inside her. The surroundings of the church seemed pure and well respected.

"Despite of all of that..." Rin continued as she kept her gaze down. "My mother didn't help me. Why did love have to blind her? Why did that man continue his violence on me? I asked these questions to you, but I think I now know the answers."

"As you already know, I got pregnant again..." her voice continued getting a bit stronger with each word.

Her thoughts were mixed up with her memories. The doctor's words were always scary to her, and the tears she cried at night, the feeling of being helpless were all starting to come back to her.

Tears stung at the back of her eyes.

"And one year ago... you know that I gave birth to a baby boy, and put him up for adoption." She said, her voice holding sincerity. _Why do I feel regret? Did I not make the right choice?_

Rin asked herself looking for the answer that brought her sadness. She allowed the tears to run down her face, before she wiped them off. She knew crying would be pointless. Crying would not lead her to the right answers she was seeking out, internally.

Rin stood up from her seat and walked up the aisle making her way to the altar of the church. Maybe, the answer would not come today or tomorrow, but surely God would hear her prayers. Her honey brown eyes caught someone lying down on one of the row benches.

Her first thought was that it was probably a poor homeless person looking for a place to sleep. But, she then took in the outfit and the appearance of the young man.

Rin stopped in her footsteps, her body quivered in fear, but then stopped when she realized that she was safe and no harm would come for her.

_Why is he here? I... I don't know if I should be offended that he is sleeping inside a church. That is disrespect. _Rin thought silently while cautiously staring over in his direction.

_But… what if he heard me talking out loud? Did he hear my story of being abused? W-what should I do? Do I trust him?"_ Rin glanced back at the spot where she had been sitting and stared at the length in distance, trying to calculate how much one person could hear from the separate spaces.

She took a deep breath before she felt a nice and warm sensation of the sun rays being directed in her direction. It was like a sign of god telling her not to be afraid if someone overheard her conversation with him. Everything would be alright.

_I will let you guide me._ Rin watched as the sun rays also fell upon her fellow classmate. Sesshomaru brought a hand up to cover his yawn, as he sat up. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned to stare in Rin's direction.

"H-hello," Rin said awkwardly.

"Hi," Sesshomaru replied back to not be rude.

"Ah, umm thanks for helping me today at school. I- I will take your a-advise to consideration." Rin said struggling to keep her nervous stuttering to a minimum. She didn't like talking to men it made her nervous and tongue tied.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Sesshomaru said taking his gaze off of her and turning to stare up at the statue.

"Don't tell people at school that you saw me napping inside the church." He said, in a calm relaxed tone. It didn't sound so cold and emotionless like before.

"Okay. S-same goes for you." Rin said with a nod staring at the floor. She never once kept eye-contact with him as he had stared at her. It was probably rude.

"Well later," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and picked up his book bag and jacket off from the bench row. He walked out from the opposite side of Rin's side making his way around to the back door.

Rin heard the footsteps before the sound of the creaky door opening was heard.

_Please, don't let him have heard my confession. I don't want more tragedies to befall me and make me transfer from schools, again._

Xxxx

**Revised:**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: **_the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and this story's original idea belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This is based from the manga I picked up last summer. Bitter Virgin belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This story follows the manga, so if you have any complaints toward the familiarities of this story then by all means go ahead and protest. But, that doesn't mean you will be heard. I know this may sound rude, but I had to deal with horrible people before. I'm not going to let them take advantage of my honesty, again. Thank you and please enjoy reading.

* * *

_**How can one person change my heart?**_

* * *

xxx

**Chapter Two**

xxx

Sesshomaru stood outside the doors of the old church. He ignored the loud pounding of his heart as he tried to control his senses.

_She was raped…._

_I've never met someone like her. I've never run into someone with a problem like hers. I know I shouldn't have, but I over listened the conversation. _

Sesshomaru squeezed his hand into a soft fist, before he took in his surroundings. The sky was already started to become illuminated with the moon. _What should I do? She sounded so serious. I doubt it could be a lie._

_Ignore her._

His subconscious told him. Sesshomaru started walking down the sidewalk of town heading over to Miroku's place. He knew that he would be able to chill out at his best friend's place without the hovering of adult parents.

His hand reached out to take out his driver license from his pant pocket.

Sesshomaru usually enjoyed driving about the streets when he wanted to get away from problems. But, he didn't have his car. It was in mechanic repair. All the money had come out of working at his mother's restaurant.

Walking wasn't so bad. He could get exercise this way. It was a healthy schedule.

_I just have to ignore her… and not get involved with her._

School the next day progressed as normal routine. The classes were hard and easy to follow depending if your intelligence could keep up with the teacher's teaching capacity. And when it came for lunch break, everyone seemed to be relieved filled with amusement and energy to spend.

Sesshomaru walked besides Miroku as they headed to meet up with their friends for lunch.

"Kirara is going to hang out with us, today." Miroku informed his best bud.

"Alright," Sesshomaru replied back. Miroku could tell that something was bothering his friend, but he decided to not ask. Sesshomaru could sometimes be an asshole if someone messed with him in the wrong direction. Getting into his private matters was one of them.

"Hey what's up guys," Sango greeted with a casual wave. She was sitting down on the grass circle where they sat down to eat lunch. Souten was sitting next to Sango.

"Hey Sango," both boys greeted at separate times sitting down with their lunch in hand.

"Where's Kirara? I thought she was joining today?" Miroku asked with a glint his violet gaze.

Sango cleared her throat to hold back her annoyance. Kirara was the girl Miroku had been flirting with yesterday during math class. "She is talking with her other friends. Kirara will be here shortly."

She motioned off to the side where a couple of feet away stood Kirara and Rin talking amongst each other.

"Sango, what do you know about Rin Hinata?" Sesshomaru asked, discreetly.

The other two individuals in the group said nothing waiting for Sango to answer Sesshomaru's question.

Sango settled her unsealed lunch box to the side. " I don't know much about her. I don't hang out with her, because she seems to not want a lot of people to talk to her."

"I don't think she's self centered. I just think she's afraid that people will misjudge her. Other than that she seems nice." Sango replied back with a pensive smile on her lips.

"… Yesterday she went to the bakery shop to buy a birthday cake. She said that today was a special day. I asked her who the cake was for and she said it was a secret. I also think what Sango says is true." Souten said, adding a bit of her knowledge into the conversation.

Miroku stayed silent as he glanced in the direction of Rin and Kirara. He watched as Rin unconsciously wrapped an arm around her figure. She seemed to be debating something with serious consideration.

"Thanks, that clears some things about her." Sesshomaru said, nonchalantly.

Sango nodded her head, before she picked up her lunch box. She knew not to ask further questions about the topic. It was already closed.

Kirara waved goodbye to Rin before she jogged over to Miroku's lunch group. She had a smile on her face. "Thank you for inviting to eat lunch with you guys."

"Not at all, Miroku said politely. He offered the seat next to him. Kirara walked her way around before she sat down next to the young boy that invited her over.

"Sorry I took a while to get here. I was trying to convince Rin to join us, but she didn't feel comfortable joining uninvited. You guys wouldn't have minded, right?" Kirara asked.

"Of course not," Sango replied back with a wave of her hand that was holding her eating utensil.

"Oh well, maybe next time around." Kirara said, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Sesshomaru ignored the bustling of his companions as they talked among each other, while eating lunch. He ate his lunch in his usual stoic silence.

_I wanted to ignore her, but I can't. Something is stopping me. I wonder if it is guilt. I have never felt guilt for a girl before so I don't know how it feels._

_What must be done for me to stop thinking about her?_

Xxxxxx

Rin walked down the sidewalk after school, carrying her book bag in front of her. She held a solemn expression on her face.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but think about her fellow classmate that she had encountered yesterday inside the church. She had been worried all day in school that he knew something, but her conclusions and doubts were cleared.

Nobody at school knew about her secret. He hadn't spread it around like a nasty rumor. He also didn't attempt to use it as blackmail against her.

Rin could only hope that the next following days nothing bad would happen to her.

Rin stopped at an intersection waiting for the walking light to blink. Few people started joining her in the walking intersection. A small boy and his mother were standing next to Rin. The little boy was kneeling down on the floor, playing with his yo-yo.

The sixteen year old turned to glance at the busy mother who was feeding her five month year old baby its baby bottle. The baby was so chubby and had a small head. It also had an eager mouth to feed happily on its milk.

Rin shivered involuntarily. The memories of carrying a baby inside her womb started resurfacing into her thoughts as she stared at the cute and innocent baby. She felt a tug at the bottom of her shoes.

She glanced down to stare at the little boy who had been playing Yo-Yo. "My toy got stuck on your shoelaces. "The boy said.

Rin noticed that her shoe laces on her right shoe had been undone by the little boy when he had tugged to retrieve its toy back.

She was about to kneel down to tie her shoe lace back up, but the walking light started blinking giving the go ahead.

Instead of waiting for the next light, she walked ahead with the small crowd. Rin was walking half way when she gave away to her shoe laces as she stepped on the lace. Her balance was hard to regain and she found herself on her knees in the street.

Traffic was usually heavy around this time when the students were let out to head back home. If she didn't move fast enough, she might end up being run down by a careless driver.

Rin stood up with wobbly legs picking up her book bag. The walking light was turning red advising that it was no longer safe to pass.

Her knees were scraped and thudding in pain from her earlier fall. _Eh? _Rin's eyes widened when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and lead her in hurried steps to the other side of the sidewalk.

Rin glanced up to stare at her familiar and brazen classmate. Lately, he seemed to be everywhere. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

Cars started advancing behind them as breeze of air swept behind their shirts. The air lifted Rin's blouse revealing flesh for a few seconds. Sesshomaru caught a glance of a pink scar sticking out from under her skirt.

His eyes had inadvertently gone down to stare at abdomen flesh and now he found proof to go with Rin's confession. What he had seen wasn't a normal scar. It was a cesarean scar. It was a process done when woman who struggled to give birth to their babies had to go through the knife.

"T-thank you for helping me," Rin said giving her appreciation for the help. Her legs still felt slightly quivery motioned. The touch of Sesshomaru's hand still remained on her shoulder.

To Rin's surprise it didn't sting or cause fear to surge through her.

"No problem. You should be more carefully." Sesshomaru answered, briefly.

"….." Rin stayed silent as she waited for Sesshomaru to remove his hand from her shoulder.

_So it's true then. She gave birth to a baby boy. This girl is a mother who gave her child away. Her reasons I don't know, except that it a pregnancy out of violence._ Sesshomaru eventually did move his hand away from her shoulder.

"I-it is a good thing we were heading the same direction." Rin said, putting space and distance between them.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed. It was either luck of god's fate that put him in her path. He wondered if his sins would be compensated if he used the girl's past as his triumph key. It was clear that she had been traumatized at such a young age.

"I- I have to go now." Rin said, before she took a step forward. She tried to hide her wincing expression from the young boy.

"You can't expect to fool me." Sesshomaru said coldly. He motioned to Rin's knees that were releasing droplets of blood to the floor.

"Oh…Blood." Rin mumbled out loud as her hand went down to touch her kneecap.

"You have two options, I can walk you home or to a nearby hospital. Although, your wounds aren't really serious; a couple of bandages should do." Sesshomaru stated. His tone wasn't filled with empathy, but the emptiness in his consideration didn't throw Rin off balance like it did with other individuals.

"I don't have other choices do I?" Rin asked in a meek tone. She cleaned the blood off her fingers with her handkerchief. She then pressed it against her right knee holding back a yelp of pain.

"Just accept the help. I don't give it to everyone." Sesshomaru said, tersely.

"Okay, you can walk me home." Rin said nodding her head as her short length hair flew about her face.

"But, I walk in front of you. And, please try to keep your distance away from me." Rin said putting her conditions into motion.

"That's fine by me." Sesshomaru replied back as he walked a few steps behind of her reach.

Rin took in her surroundings spotting the mother, carrying her baby in her arms, scolding her younger son, before they walked off. She wondered what it felt like to carry a baby in her arms. It was so scary for her to think about, yet she could not help it. She had been a mother for only a few seconds inside that morbid hospital.

She held back the tears that wanted to surface. _I mustn't cry._

Although, Sesshomaru was several feet behind her, he could see the tension in her rigid shoulders. _She doesn't like men, because her step-father raped her. Why have I decided to involve myself with her?_

Xxxx


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: **_the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and this story's original idea belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This is based from the manga I picked up last summer. Bitter Virgin belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This story follows the manga, so if you have any complaints toward the familiarities of this story then by all means go ahead and protest. But, that doesn't mean you will be heard. I know this may sound rude, but I had to deal with horrible people before. I'm not going to let them take advantage of my honesty, again. Thank you and please enjoy reading. The lyrics to ' Hair Like Snow (Fa Ru Xue 髮如雪) ' belongs to Jay Chou.

* * *

_**How can one person change my heart?**_

* * *

Xxx

**Chapter Three**

Xxx

"Where does your family live, anyways?" He asked, silver hair tresses flying with the breeze of the wind.

"Ah… umm I live by myself and my parents have suddenly stopped contacting me. So umm…" Rin trailed off as she brought her fingers to rest upon her lips in a nervous gesture.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin apprehensively as he pondered on this new information. _There must be a reason behind this, too..._

"Aren't you too young to live by yourself?" Sesshomaru stated.

"I have a relative nearby, so they take care of me..." Rin said with uneasiness. She didn't like the fact that he was asking personal questions about her life. She was very bad at lying so she could not lie to him about her living accommodations.

"Even if you don't want me to keep you company, I will still do it. It's not safe to walk alone at this time." He said as he tried rephrasing his earlier comment to not scare her about his sudden nearness.

_He's right but, I don't want his help-_

"You don't have to be scared of me." Sesshomaru assured as he kept his hands inside his school uniform's pocket. This made Rin stop in her footsteps as she turned sideways to look up to the older boy."I... is that how you see this?" She asked tentatively with an innocent and child like look.

"Look your leg was injured so it only seems fit to help. Nothing more," He said with finality firmness.

_I thought if we walked for a while. He would give up and leave, but he's not going to leave me alone is he?_

Rin stayed silent for a moment. Her breathing was a bit shallow as she thought about his words. "Please keep your distance." She said so softly that he hardly heard it. The words had a hidden meaning behind them.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before she proceeded to walk in a normal pace, feeling relieved that Sesshomaru had gotten the idea. He probably thought she was weird, but that was the least of her concerns.

Sesshomaru silently took notice that she really didn't like having a male companion around, especially one that would attempt to have a conversation with her. So he decided to stay silent staring towards the bright lit moon. A song came to mind and he unconsciously started whistling the tune of the song to keep him entertained.

_How can I expect her to get along with me, if we can't even have a short conversation among ourselves?_

_**Flourishing like three thousand waters flowing east**_

Rin's honey brown eyes shone in recognition to the song he was whistling to himself. She cast a curious look to the boy before proceeding to hear the tune coming from his mouth, a smile forming upon her lips.

_**I only take one ladle of love to understand**_

_She is only 16 years old and she lives alone like this? Will her fear of men ever let her find a guy she likes?_

_**Only loving the butterfly you incarnated into... **_

Rin rephrase the tune to its original words of the song. She glanced at him once more to find his eyes were closed as he went unnoticed by her small glances.

_Besides, what kind of guy would she fall for anyway? _Sesshomaru thought absently mildly.

"I recognize this song!" exclaimed Rin as she was smiling towards his direction making Sesshomaru pause in his whistle tune.

They both stopped at the intersection of the neighboring block. "I really like this song! I- I guess we have something in common after all." She said as her body was facing towards him as Sesshomaru stared at her. He was in mild surprise as he witnessed that radiant and friendly smile that stood in front of him.

"Hn, I see." He answered back to the smiling girl in his calm tone of voice. _This is an interesting turn of event._

"Umm, thank you for seeing me home. My place is not much farther from here." Rin said politely feeling shy as she pointed down the pathway that led towards the apartment section of town.

"It wasn't really a problem." He answered back as the girl turned her back to him, but not before looking side-ways at him."Thank you again for also saving my life." She said with a smile as she began her walk down the pathway. Sesshomaru saw her off into the night with his thoughts clouded with doubt.

XXXXX

Sesshomaru's mother released her unnatural light silver hair from her bun that was resting against the nape of her neck. She passed her fingers through the hair strands combing out the knots that had formed.

"Thank you Sango for staying tonight and working over shift time in the restaurant." Saya Hanami said in gratitude. Her voice was cool and matched the exterior of the regal woman.

"It's not a problem at all." Sango replied back, as she finished stacking up the dishes back in their proper cabinets.

"Sango, I have a question to ask you." Saya asked as she stood up from her chair and walked over to where Sango was standing wearing the restaurant working uniform.

"What is it?" Sango asked. Her warm brown gaze stared into the woman's golden, cool eyes.

"Do you have any intentions of becoming my son's girlfriend, anytime soon?" She asked with a serious stare to match her question.

Sango blinked twice before she smiled," of course not. Sesshomaru and me are just good friends. We have been since we were kids. I am your neighbor after all."

"I see. That's a shame. I rather liked you with my son, but I can't force someone emotions they don't feel." Sesshomaru's mother replied back. She turned her back to her favorite employee and stared at the palm tree' wall paper decorating the walls of her medium size dining restaurant.

Sango laughed lightly. "Well that is true. You can't force emotions on anyone against their will. Sesshomaru isn't really a compassionate person. I don't think he understand emotions very well."

"Sesshomaru is like his father in many ways." Saya said. She reassured herself that the front doors of her restaurant were closed and locked away for the night.

Sango walked behind into the small room that was attached to the kitchen. She picked up her coat and her book bag. It was time to head home.

She had silently hoped that Sesshomaru would stop by the shop to give her a visit, but sadly he didn't. He was probably busy working on homework and listening to music in his room.

"Well, I have to go now. My father is probably waiting for me to get home and cook his dinner." Sango said, as she stood in front of Sesshomaru's mother.

"Alright, you be careful down the streets. It's dangerous at night no matter how small this town may be." Saya said. She accompanied Sango out the backdoor of the shop, before she locked it up behind her.

She then crossed the small road path and took the lock of the small gate that surrounded her house. Sango had taken the other path to head home that wouldn't take more than five minutes out of her time to get home.

"I'm home." Saya called out as she entered inside the household. Some of the lights were off while others were turned on. Mainly, being the hall way and the kitchen.

_Sesshomaru can be such a prick, sometimes. If only I could keep him more in line we wouldn't have these family problems between us._ Saya thought silently as she walked inside the kitchen.

She found her son entering the kitchen through the other side, where staircases led up to the second floor.

Saya watched as Sesshomaru opened the fridge door and grabbed a water bottle from inside. "Sesshomaru, how was school today." She asked trying to sound interested.

"Usual." Sesshomaru replied back as he took off the cap from the water bottle and took a drink from it. "I'm going to take a shower. You already ate dinner, I presume." His mother said in a soft voice.

Sesshomaru turned to glance at his mother. They stared at each other momentarily. "Yeah," he answered back.

"That's good. Sesshomaru, if you can help me at the restaurant tomorrow that would be great." Her gaze was firm, but she knew that her strictness never won against his son's cold exterior façade. She was proud of her intelligent son, but sometimes she wished communication was better between them.

"I'll think about it." Sesshomaru answered, as he walked back up the stairs. "Goodnight mother." He said as he retreated back to his room.

Saya walked over to the counter and picked up her novel book that was lying on the flat surface. "I guess tonight is one of those days." She half whispered to herself.

_"I really like this song!" _

He thought absent mildly as he walked inside his room and draped his towel on his desk chair. The room itself was well organized and furnished as Sesshomaru walked over and looked over his CD rack looking for the specific disc he wanted.

Sesshomaru skipped through the smooth jazz section and scanned the section where he kept his favorite music tunes. _I wonder if Rin realized that she smiled at me. I thought she was afraid of men, but maybe she isn't completely traumatized._

Realization hit him hard as he left the CD case he picked out to rest on top of his mahogany wooden desk. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance and confusion.

_I keep thinking about her. I never have gotten myself so involved with a girl before. Does that mean that I actually like her and I'm in denial? What kind of punishment is this? I know Rin is off limits. I'm not into these types of girls._

Sesshomaru rested his back on top of his canopy bed that branded new clean sheets to sleep on.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and reached for the switch near his bed to turn off the light. As the dark enveloped his bedroom a final thought make to mind. _What am I doing? Have I lost my mind...?_

* * *

The next morning at school, Kagura entered inside the classroom flipping her curled black tresses behind her shoulder spotting Sesshomaru standing near the classroom's window._ Sesshomaru... he's here earlier than before._

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." She greeted in her suave soft tone as she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, you're here early." Sesshomaru said acknowledging his fellow companion. "Yes, well I was planning to invite you to a study group. Will you attend?"

"No thanks," Sesshomaru replied back. "Alright, I understand." Kagura said getting the message that he was not interested in talking with her. _Why can't my beauty bring him closer to me? I could try changing personalities. _

"Mh, have you seen Sango?" Sesshomaru asked Kagura as he finally glanced at Kagura's direction. His impassive expression and cold tone didn't help encourage Kagura to think of a way to confess her feelings to the boy. "No I haven't seen her. Do you want me to help you look for her?" Kagura suggested with a smile spread on her luscious red lips.

"It's not important. I can wait for her to arrive to class." He answered coolly as he heard footsteps approach him from behind. "Good morning, Sesshomaru." A soft and angelic voice greeted him.

He turned sideways to stare at Rin Hinata who had just greeted him for the first time. "Rin," he replied in acknowledgment. His voice had an uneasy cold tone to it._ Is she being friendly towards me?_

"Well, I guess I see you around. Bye." Rin replied back with a soft smile as she then proceeded to pass by Sesshomaru and Kagura. Her seat was located not far from them. Kagura stared after the new girl in deep concentration._ Since when does she go talking to Sesshomaru as if their close friends?_

Kagura's ruby pink eyes narrowed. _I guess I have underestimated Rin. I will have to keep an eye on her. _

_XXX  
_

**: Revised:**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: **_the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and this story's original idea belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This is based from the manga I picked up last summer. Bitter Virgin belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This story follows the manga, so if you have any complaints toward the familiarities of this story then by all means go ahead and protest. But, that doesn't mean you will be heard. I know this may sound rude, but I had to deal with horrible people before. I'm not going to let them take advantage of my honesty, again. Thank you and please enjoy reading. The lyrics to ' Hair like Snow (Fa Ru Xue 髮如雪) ' belongs to Jay Chou.

* * *

**~How can one person change my heart? ~**

* * *

Xxx

**Chapter Four**

Xxx

Sesshomaru glanced over to see Rin reading a book with hard concentration. Inside his book bag he had a CD case that contained the disk, and the song she liked so much. _I brought it along with me hoping I would get the chance to lend it to her. It is impossible to stop thinking about her. What has she done to me...? _

Sango noticed her childhood friend glancing at Rin from across the classroom. They were having a free period, so there was no teacher to overrule them on what they should do on their spare time.

She then noticed that he seemed to be hesitant in disturbing Rin from her reading. _Sesshomaru usually isn't so hesitant about things like this...hm. _

"Ah, I'm sorry to disturb you, Rin." Sango said as she called out to the girl sitting next to her seat.

"Hmm, it's okay." Rin said as she closed the book placing a bookmark in-between the pages. She then gave her attention to the girl with long dark brown hair that was waiting to ask her something.

"I was wondering if your friends with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. She tried not to sound like a snob looking for a good topic to gossip about. Most people know that when someone you hardly know asks you such personal things, its saying that they're up to no good.

"No, not really, but it would be nice." Rin said. "He seems like a nice person." She expressed with honesty.

"Sesshomaru being a nice person," Sango said, surprised at the words being expressed. "Well, I guess he can sometimes be like that." She offered afterwards.

Rin nodded her head before glancing over at Sesshomaru's direction. "Do you think it's okay if I go talk to him? Maybe, he doesn't want to be my friend."

Sango reached out and patted Rin's shoulder," I say you go talk to him. I think it's worth the risk."

Rin felt a light tap on her shoulder making her turn to the source that was bugging her. Sesshomaru had fought with his inner self and had won.

"Can I have a word with you?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed that Rin's hands were clasped together near her skirt. She probably hadn't expected for someone to tap her shoulder like that and had scared her momentarily.

"Yeah, sure," She answered as she stared up at the silver haired boy. Rin watched as he walked off to wait for her near the classroom doorway that stood in the back of the room. "... I think he wants to talk with you in private." Sango answered Rin's silent question with apprehension.

"Oh, okay." Rin said understanding. She stood up from her seat and walked over to meet up with Sesshomaru. Sango watched them for a moment, before she glanced back to her desk to stare at her study notes, absently.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rin asked. She still felt uncomfortable around men, but surprising she was doing a great effort in getting to know Sesshomaru. Rin didn't wish to be scared all her life from the men's intent stare or touches. If she could, she wanted to make friends with some of them.

"You said you liked the song I was singing yesterday, right." Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm, yeah," Rin said as she reflected on last night's encounter.

"I decided that I want to lend this to you." Sesshomaru said as he took out the CD from his book bag.

Rin stared at the CD before staring into Sesshomaru's serious expression, yet kind eyes. She reached out and took the CD case from his hand and stared at the back cover.

"Its track eight isn't it." She asked as her finger touched the back cover that had the tracks listed on it. "Yes, it also has the PV if you want to watch it." Sesshomaru said informing her.

"Can I really borrow this from you?" She asked with a light tint of a blush forming on her cheeks. Rin knew that this was a pretty expensive disk if it contained the PV inside of it.

The question didn't affect Sesshomaru out of his stupor as he stared at Rin who was holding on to the CD."Yeah, sure, just return it when you can." He said with a small smile. _Today, she doesn't look scared or shocked to be near me._

Xxx

Rin set her black book bag down on the wooden polished floor and opened her shoe locker with a small pull from the handle. Her shoes rested inside of the shoe locker. Rin glanced over at the stretched row of shoe lockers. The shoe locker area was found partly empty of the student body. She sighed out loud pulling her shoes out and replaced her school shoes with them, before she made her way out of the school building.

Ten minutes passed by before Sesshomaru and Miroku arrived at the stationed lockers.

Sesshomaru proceeded to exchange his classroom slippers as he slipped on a pair of black polished and regular shoes that matched with the school uniform. Miroku waited patiently on the side. "Sesshomaru lets go hang out at the basketball court with the other guys before you head to work." Miroku asked eager to get out of the school property.

"Yeah, okay." He answered, putting his attention on the envelope that had fallen to floor when he first opened his shoe locker. _What's this...? _He asked to himself as he slipped on his right shoe before picking up the sealed envelope.

He stared at the blue envelope in his hand silently reading the words scribbled at the front.

'_**To Sesshomaru' **_

"Ha, is that a love letter by any chance." Miroku asked, peering from behind with curiosity.

"Yeah…"Sesshomaru answered, before he crushed the envelope in his hand into a ball.

Miroku watched unsurprised as Sesshomaru disregarded the letter as a meaningless object. He knew his friend detested when girls confessed their feelings through letters. He never rationalized with his friend's action, but he was not one to judge out loud.

"You already know how I feel about those things." Sesshomaru said, as he picked up his school bag and walked on ahead of Miroku, who soon followed shortly after.

Kagura, who had been hiding in the shadows, glanced her stare down at the floor. She felt a pain course through her chest as she reflected on how Sesshomaru crushed her love letter. _This isn't over. I just have to try harder to get his attention. That's all._

* * *

The sizzling of the white rice cooking in the stove pan sounded throughout the restaurant kitchen, where Sesshomaru was busy slicing vegetables into smaller size. Sesshomaru's hands were holding the proper utensils, to work out the dress salad that belonged with the side dish of fried fish biscuits."Here, meal B set is done." He directed his order towards Sango who picked up the plate.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," Sango replied back as she glanced at him with order in hand feeling her childhood friend, different.

_He looks the same, but he feels different. I wonder if it has anything to do with that conversation he had with Rin. Oh well, it's of no importance to me._

Sango settled the dish in front of the customer's table. "Here you go,"

"Thanks," Delia nodded. It was good to see polite and modest girls like Sango working in a place like this.

"Sango, can you please send my greetings to your father for me, will you," Delia stated before Sango left to go fetch another order. "Sure thing," Sango acknowledged with a smile.

_Everything is normal._ Sango thought with tranquility, before walking over to greet the new customers. She noticed that among the new people that walked inside the restaurant was Kagura, her fellow classmate.

"I'll be with you momentarily." Sango said politely to the gentlemen that walked off to take a seat on a vacant table near the windows.

'Kagura, what are you doing here?" Sango asked, surprised to find Kagura coming to a place like this.

"Hm, I came to see Sesshomaru. I want to talk with him about something important."

"You could have waited until tomorrow to do that. He's busy working." Sango stated calmly.

"Then I'll wait until his shift is over. Do you think you can bring me a glass of water?" she asked with a small grin on her face.

_She's enjoying this isn't she?_ Sango thought annoyed. _Forget normal. Nothing is ever normal with her around._

_And just my luck, Sesshomaru's shift is about to end._

* * *

_**Flourishing like three thousand waters flowing east**_

_**I only take one ladle of love to understand**_

_**Only loving the butterfly you incarnated into...**_

Rin's eyes were closed allowing the sound of the singer's voice to lull her to tranquility. The song was sung by a male, but even that did not stop her from loving this song.

The CD track played on her CD player as she heard it through the headphones that covered her ears. She was lying on top of her bed facing up to the ceiling.

Although she didn't know if she could ever learn to know how love felt. The lyrics of 'reincarnated love' to this song helped her have at least some clue about it. To her surprise, she even loved the PV that went along with this song.

_I will have to thank Sesshomaru properly again. He seems to be a good person after all. Maybe, he also wants to be friends. It'd be nice to have a male companion…_

_XXX_

Sesshomaru took a seat on an empty black steel bench found in the park nearby his neighboring block. "Kagura, what do you need?"

"I doubt it's that important if you had to drag me here." Sesshomaru stated indifferently.

Kagura took a seat next to Sesshomaru enjoying the view of the night sky. "Okay, so it isn't important…" "The truth is that I'm having trouble with some school work and I thought that maybe you could help me. You are intelligent after all."

"Hn, why don't you ask, Sango? She takes really good notes of the materials and I sometimes use her notes to study for upcoming exams." Sesshomaru informed her.

"I-I didn't know that." Kagura said a little taken aback about this new information. She knew Sango and Sesshomaru were good friends, but she didn't think their friendship was that intact due to Sesshomaru's indifference with everyone.

"I guess I'll go do that." Kagura said followed by a nervous laugh.

"If that's all you wanted then I take my leave now." Sesshomaru said as he got ready to stand up, but was stopped by Kagura's hand that grasped on to the sleeve covering his shoulder.

"Can I tell you something else?" Kagura asked with a coy smile on her lips that were dabbed with red lipstick.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl with black curls smothered around her firm chest, "Go ahead." He answered. He hoped to end this conversation soon. He really was uninterested in having her company him tonight. He couldn't really call Kagura, a friend of his.

"Sesshomaru, do you know if Rin is willing to be friends with someone like me? I heard that she is a self centered person, so I'm unsure if I should offer my friendship to her."

"She isn't self centered. She's just... different and very shy." Sesshomaru answered instantly trying to defend Rin from Kagura's cold words.

Kagura sighed next to him, "I see. Well, you do know more about her than me." She replied hiding her frustration from Sesshomaru. She hated it when he paid more attention to another girl that wasn't her.

"_Is_she your friend or are you interesting in-"Kagura was saying wanting to clarify the situation that was developing.

"Kagura, I'm not focusing my interests in her." Sesshomaru said, finally acknowledging the topic of the conversation."Then why won't you say it to my face." She asked stubbornly.

Sesshomaru turned to stare at Kagura with intense amber orbs. Kagura stared at him apprehensively hoping he could read her expression. _Can't he see that I have special feelings for him? My heart is persevered only for him._ She thought in silence.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura trying to figure out what she was trying to get to.

"Tell me; are you interested in making Rin your girlfriend?" She asked intensely.

"No." His reply was curt and short.

"Why are you asking all of this, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked demanding for an answer with his tone of voice.

"I'm just curious." Kagura said, as she settled her hands on top of her skirt. "After all, I think by now you should have realized where my feelings stand for you."

"I'm not interested in having a serious relationship with anyone." Sesshomaru said blandly ignoring the fact that Kagura was confessing to him.

"Will you not even make an exception for me?" Kagura asked as she hesitantly reached out to touch his cheek.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagura was known in school as the type hard to get. He was probably one of the few that actually could meet Kagura's standard in a man she searched out for to outline a formal relationship with.

"Kagura, you are a beautiful person, but my answer stands firm." Sesshomaru told her straight up. "As soon as we graduate, we will go on our own separate paths. Let that reality be clear on you."

Kagura was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect to have him compliment her when he was trying to break her heart into pieces. Her heart raced loudly in her ears as the blood rose to her cheeks.

He stood up glancing briefly at the girl sitting on the bench.

"Sesshomaru, this conversation isn't over yet." Kagura said in a low tone.

"Alright, we'll just have to pick up on the conversation on another occasion." He replied nonchalantly with an unexpressed tone in his words, as he walked off.

_**You are a beautiful person**_

Kagura brought her manicured fingernails to place on her flaming cheeks. _How can he leave me feeling like this? Shouldn't have this conversation done the opposite to me?_

XXx

Three days had passed by before Sesshomaru got another chance to make small conversation with Rin. During the last three days he held back the unknown urge to be around her. Sesshomaru was starting to wonder if she was starting to become an obsession to him. He didn't like this feeling at all.

"Sesshomaru, I came to return the CD back to you." Rin smiled as she handed him the CD case.

"Here you go, and thanks." Rin said as Sesshomaru stared at the CD case in her hand. "If you want you can keep it for another few days if you like." Sesshomaru said tersely.

"That's okay. I don't like to keep things I borrowed from others for long." Rin answered, as her arm was still stretched out. He took the disk case from her hand. _Somehow, I know that I should be able to understand this troubled girl perfectly... but, I can't._ He thought.

Her honey brown eyes had a serious and yet childish stare, as he stared at the girl without a smile."Sesshomaru, I realized something… and I wanted to share it with you."

"I'm listening." Sesshomaru said acknowledging her to proceed with their awkward conversation. It was after school and they both found themselves standing in front of the gym building of the school property.

Rin cast her look down to the floor," I have always been bad around men, but you have been nice to me..." _He doesn't see me like a woman who can date. He doesn't dare to touch me or be around me without my permission, first. But, I'm uncertain if the real reason why I feel so comfortable around you is because you don't frighten me like all those scary men. _

"So, I was wondering if we're friends. What we have right now between us is being a friend, right?" She expressed solemnly. She looked up to give him a bright sunlit smile.

"…Yes, that does sound accurate." Sesshomaru replied.

_Will you be my first male friend?_

Rin let out a breath of relief, "That's good to hear. I think we can become good friends. I will try my best."

For some odd reason, Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. Rin was truly a beautiful person. No one could ever be compared to her.

_I'm not interested in making her my girlfriend. But, I wonder if I can fill the role of being her friend._

_I already know too much about her hidden secret. _

* * *

Kagura sauntered over to Sango's shoe locker. Sango was currently in disposition of changing her shoes."Sango, have you seen Sesshomaru?" She asked with a sly smile towards her classmate.

"I don't have a clue." Sango replied back. She closed her shoe locker with a firm bang.

She then grabbed her school bag and began heading out. Kagura followed behind Sango as they exited the building.

"Listen Sango, do you think you can keep a secret." Kagura asked, as she caught up to Sango's swift and powerful walk.

"Hmm, Kagura you already know that I can keep secrets. I've manage to keep that secret you had back in middle school, right."

"Shh, don't say that so loudly." Kagura said afraid of that secret being exposed to the light.

"I'm not going to say it. Stop with the exaggeration, will you?" Sango stated bluntly.

Kagura stayed silent before she looked down to the round bracelets covering her wrists. Her lips trembled for a few moments remembering that knife being passed through her flesh. _Sesshomaru must never know this dark secret I carry around with me._

"By the way, why were you looking for Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, as she stopped walking. She had reached a street corner.

"I wanted to try walking with him to his house." Kagura said, as she stood next to Sango.

"Kagura...do you seriously like a guy like that?" She asked in disbelieve. _Why the heck do I bother wasting my breath on this dense girl? I mean, she's okay for a friend-_

"You already know how I feel about him."

"Oh yeah, what was the secret you wanted to share with me." Sango inquired changing the subject.

"Well, Sesshomaru and I are planning to start dating. It's not official or anything yet." Kagura said with a coy smile on her red lips.

Sango stared at Kagura, suspiciously. She wondered if she should believe Kagura or not. Kagura tended to sometimes exaggerate the truth a little bit too far.

"Does anyone else know about this, Kagura?" Sango asked in keen interest.

"The only ones that know about this new development, is just you and the new girl. What was her name? Rin, I believe?" Kagura said. Her ruby pink eyes watched the traffic of cars pass by in front of them.

"Why did you tell Rin about this?" Sango asked, hoping that Kagura was just jesting about the matter.

"I wanted to inform Sesshomaru's friends beforehand. She's considered as one. "Kagura said indiscreetly.

Sango stayed silent waiting to cross the street_. This new information makes me wonder what Kagura is up to. Is she trying to distance Rin away from Sesshomaru? Is it actually working?_

XXX

**: Revised:**


	5. Notice

**Author note: **Everybody who has read this story before knows how the story went and was written. When I finally finished writing this story, I had grown to dislike it very much. The grammar and sentence structure was awful and I wasn't very descriptive. I also kept getting various anonymous reviews telling me how the plot followed Bitter virgin the manga and that this wasn't original. People, I mentioned it in the disclaimer in every chapter and sometimes on my author's notes about how it follows the manga Bitter Virgin. It really pisses me off that no one reads them. I didn't mention it in the summary, because I was too naive and young to think about that fact. So yes, I could understand the disappointment some people had for this story.

So after carefully thinking about it, I decided to revised and rewrite some new sections into the chapters. This decision was installed into the story at the beginning of June 2010. I made sure the chapters had a bold revised marking at the bottom of the page. I decided that their was no need in deleting the old chapters while I was doing this revising. But, I recently received two crude reviews mentioning about the similarities in the plot of bitter virgin with this story. I deleted them because I hate seeing offensive things like this, and because I have mentioned it in the freaking disclaimer. My life has been a wreck this past year followed along with this year having to deal with family problems, college problems and health problems. So, I thought to myself that I have had enough crap about this dilemma. I was intent on just giving up on all those people who kept throwing trash at this story's similar plot always calling me bad things. I am aware that when you're young and inexperienced, you do dumb things that get people's attention, but it wasn't like I was trying to get called a fraud for the first story I ever submitted here. I simply wanted to share this wonderful plot created by Kei Kusunoki with an alternative edge adding the story and setting by using Rumiko Takahashi's manga characters from InuYasha. I didn't think it was a bad thing having seen how many other authors around here have done the same thing with books and other amazing mangas. I guess I was wrong.

Okay, I'm going to get straight to the point of this author note. I have decided to change the summary and inform people about how the plot follows bitter virgin, and added changes to it. Then, I decided that I will delete all the chapters that aren't revised, but leave the new ones up (the grammar probably won't be awesome, but it will look better.) I would then update the new revised chapters when I had time to spare and work on them since I rather focus on my original stories which are written better because I have more experience, but still not professional style. Those stories are way better than this badly written story. If this doesn't work out for me and I continue to get complaints about this story, I will delete those reviews and consider the possibility of just deleting this story from the net. It is really agitating to get assholes sending me mail (some can be nice) talking awful about a person they never met and know nothing about how wrecking their life is ( I know everything will work out in my life in the end, because I have faith and hope in god.) I want to give thanks to those that took the time to read this ranting (if you can call it that) note. I felt that this decision should be made aware to those that read/have read this story and have had no problem with the based manga plot. And, don't worry, I hardly think I will come to the point of deleting this story due to the fact that I have a strong pride and hate listening to irrelevant flamers (you know who you are. I'm only pointing this out to those strong haters.) Please give me a fucking break; I'm doing this for me and for me alone. I'm not doing this to please you in any way and make you believe that you have won the fight and broken an amateur writer like me. If I get complaints about this note I will consider finding you and threatening you. I'm sick of stupid people like you interfering with my life.

I will continue writing, because I enjoy doing this.

Note to self the information below might change:

Title: **How can one person change my heart**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: SweetAyu  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 01-12-08, Updated: 05-30-09  
Chapters: 31, Words: 88,974

This author note will be deleted if I feel the point has gotten across and if it hasn't, it will be left up when I update the revised chapters. Thank you for understanding. =)


	6. Chapter Five-

_****__**Disclaimer: **_the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and this story's original idea belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This is based from the manga I picked up last summer. Bitter Virgin belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This story follows the manga, so if you have any complaints toward this story then by all means go ahead and protest. But, that doesn't mean you will be heard. I know this may sound rude, but I had to deal with horrible people before. I'm not going to let them take advantage of my honesty, again. Thank you and please enjoy reading.

* * *

_**How can one person change my heart?**_

* * *

XXX

**Chapter Five**

XXX

"Thank you for walking me home. You didn't have to go out of your way." Rin said in a soft voice as she stood a few feet away from Sesshomaru. The night was filled with a bright round moon, and stars and clouds.

"It's not a problem to me. I'm used to walking friends home." Sesshomaru responded back, before he turned sideways to take his leave. He knew Rin wouldn't let him completely escort her to her apartment door. After all, they were barely getting to know each other. And, she probably still felt uncomfortable, but was trying her hardest in loosing the fear she had for men.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I heard that your family owns a restaurant and that the food is really delicious." Rin asked trying to make small talk before Sesshomaru could leave. She didn't want her new friend to leave just yet.

"Yeah, my mother is the owner of that decent restaurant you're talking about. I live nearby that place." Sesshomaru replied in a calm tone.

"You won't mind if I come by and eat there, one of these days right?" Rin asked feeling embarrassed as she tried making eye contact with him.

"I won't mind. Most of the dishes are good, but I would suggest that you try out the fried dishes." He stated earnestly.

"Alright," Rin said agreeing to the suggestion. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then. Bye bye!" She said with a friendly smile on her face. Sesshomaru gave her a quiet nod, before they both walked off into their separate paths.

Rin held her hand to her chest feeling surprised that it had felt so naturally to smile up to Sesshomaru, the way she had done so. _I wonder why Sesshomaru has a way of moving me the way he does. My first encounter with him wasn't the best, but since then I've felt something pulling me towards him. _

It took a while before Sesshomaru walked inside the street that led down to his neighborhood. Rin didn't live too far away from him like he had first thought. He soon reached Sango's house and was a bit startled to find his childhood friend standing outside her house.

Sango who was leaning against the railing of her porch steps glanced back into his direction. She lost her smile, before she pulled away from the railing and walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing motionless.

"Sesshomaru, I've been trying to get a hold of you, but I was unsuccessful. Can we talk?" Sango said as she inserted her hands inside the pockets of her maroon jacket.

"Sure."

Sango stare hardened as he stared at her offhand. "I didn't know you were serious about that girl..." She finally said as she turned her back to him.

_Shit,__ I'm not surprised that Sango is getting conclusions of her own after witnessing my amiably intentions towards Rin._

"It's not like I want to get serious with her." He replied trying to keep his cool in check. Sango whirled to face him once more, "So, it's true?" She exclaimed in surprise as if she had expected Sesshomaru to deny her suggestion.

"Hmm..." Sango mumbled aloud as Sesshomaru continued to stare at her."I should warn you that she has been hurt. So you better prepare yourself for when you go out with her." Sango said giving him a warily stare as Sesshomaru took her words into consideration.

"How do you know that she has been hurt?" Sesshomaru asked intrigued. He had thought that he was the only one that knew of Rin's hurtful past. He hadn't been aware that Sango was becoming good friends with Rin. But still it was strange that Rin would confess something like that to someone.

"She told me about it. I even made a promise that I wouldn't say anything about it to anyone." Sango continued to stare up into his eyes. She was trying to read his emotions into the matter of the conversation.

"But, what surprises me is that you sound like you know what I'm referring to, when I say that she has been hurt." Her gaze turned serious. "I thought I was the only one that knew about her brother's abuse and on how he forced her to cut her wrists."

"Her brother," Sesshomaru questioned perplexed about the situation. He didn't know Rin had a brother and much less that she had been forced to be a cutter.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know that it was her brother. Kagura has been hurt by a close person, so if you don't become her boyfriend she is going to get hurt by you, and might try to do something drastic. And, if you become her boyfriend she is likely to get more attached to you and when you decide to leave her, she will get hurt, too." Sango explained trying to be clearer.

She didn't want her childhood friend to go through a rough time, but it was already too late to be thinking like that. Kagura and Sesshomaru had officially informed her about her doubts in their forming relationship. If Sesshomaru was about to start going out with Kagura, then that meant he was already stuck in the middle.

"Kagura told you that we might be going out soon?" Sesshomaru asked failing to hide his irritation.

"Yeah, she told me this afternoon." Sango replied getting a bit confused. _Why does Sesshomaru sound like this?_

"She lied to you. Like I stated earlier, I'm not planning to get serious with anyone." Sesshomaru affirmed. He placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Thanks Sango for telling me. I'll see you at school."

_All this time we were talking about Kagura and I didn't know. I feel a bit stupid, but it can't be helped. It looks like __I'm going to have to talk with Kagura and set her straight._

Sango tried reaching out for his arm, but Sesshomaru pulled away too hastily for her catch him. She watched in silence as he walked off into the direction of his house_. I don't know why, but I'm starting to get the feeling that we were talking about the wrong girl. I wonder who it was that Sesshomaru thought I was talking about. _She thought to herself as she walked back inside her house.

After entering his house, Sesshomaru made sure to take his shoes off near the doorway. He knew his mother hated it when he brought in dirt from outside to her house. Sesshomaru walked inside the kitchen not surprised to find that his mother was waiting for him.

"Where were you? You usually tell me beforehand, when you're going to hang out with friends." His mother inquired as she settled her book on top of the dinning table.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders as he walked past the kitchen table where his mother sat. "I'm here right now, aren't I?" He answered before glancing at tonight's dinner that awaited him on the stove pots.

"Sango came over to visit you, but you weren't here. She left a message for you; she said that she wants you to go over to her house, after you eat dinner." Saya said recalling the message.

"I saw her just a few minutes ago. I talked with Sango for a while, outside her house." Sesshomaru said casually as he served food into his bowl.

"Mh, what did she want to talk about? Or is it preferable that I don't know." His mother asked as she watched her son take a seat in front of her.

"It's nothing important." Sesshomaru replied back. After closing the conversation they both stayed in silence as Sesshomaru ate his dinner and his mother continued reading her book.

* * *

**Next day~~**

A soft signal rang inside the classrooms to dismiss some of the students to lunch. Sango watched silently as Sesshomaru walked out the classroom probably heading to their usual lunch spot in the courtyard. Miroku had stayed behind talking to Kirara and Souten trying to convince them to lend him their notes for math.

She released a soft sigh, before walking over to Rin. Sango had noticed that the girl was planning on eating lunch inside the classroom. She knew that she wasn't close to Rin, but Sango honestly thought that it would be nice to become friends with Rin. Besides, Sesshomaru also seemed to be intrigued by Rin.

"Hey Rin, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Sango offered. Rin glanced up to stare at Sango, her familiar classmate.

"Umm don't you normally eat with your friends?" Rin asked instead of giving an answer to the friendly invitation. She glanced warily into the direction of Miroku. _He's such a scary guy._

"Well yeah, but my friends won't mind if you join our group. Maybe you can be friends with them, too." Sango replied back.

"Umm well I don't know." Rin replied back hesitantly.

"Alright, it's settled. You're going to eat lunch with me and my friends." Sango said not willing to take a no for an answer. She grabbed Rin's lunch box," alright, we should get going. And don't worry I'll make sure that you don't sit next to Miroku."

"..Okay," Rin mumbled shyly feeling odd that a brazen girl like Sango wanted to be friends with a pathetic girl like her. _She really is a nice person._ Rin stood up to follow Sango out of the classroom.

Once they arrived into the courtyard, Sango and Rin found Sesshomaru eating his lunch alone. Sango knew that Miroku and Souten would soon join them for lunch and probably Kirara, as well.

"Sesshomaru, you could have waited for us to join you." Sango said in a disgruntle tone. She motioned for Rin to sit down next to Sesshomaru, before she sat next to her. "Rin is going to join us today. You don't mind, right?" Sango expressed before handing Rin her lunch box.

"No," Sesshomaru answered. He only gave them a glance over, before focusing on eating his lunch. "Sheesh, you sure don't look in a good mood. Does this have anything to do with what we talked about last night?"

When Sango didn't receive a reply back from her friend, she held back the urge to scold him. She knew when not to pester Sesshomaru, especially when he made no effort to talk.

Rin opened her homemade meal, as she sat next to Sesshomaru and Sango in the lush healthy green grass. Her lunch consisted of: a triangle onigiri, two veggie spring rolls, three medium size tempura, five set of meat dumplings and for a dessert a Twinkie sushi.

"Hey Rin, did you make that?" Sango asked, deciding to make conversation with Rin, instead. "Umm yeah, but it didn't come out too well." Rin said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, I see. Well it looks really good to me. I got lazy today, so I just brought my lunch this morning in a nearby convenience store." Sango said motioning to her lunch.

"I, sometimes also do that, too." Rin said before she started eating some of her tempura. "Hehe, well it's nice to know I'm not alone." Sango replied back before eating her onigiri.

Miroku, Souten, and Kirara soon joined them and formed the circle around the trio. They had brought along their lunches with them.

"Rin, I'm glad that you decided to join us." Kirara exclaimed with happiness. Rin smiled softly at her friend Kirara that was now eating lunch with Sesshomaru's group.

"Hi Rin," Souten greeted, before taking out a hamburger from the plastic bag she had been carrying.

"Ah, it feels nice to be surrounded by beautiful girls." Miroku stated before glancing at his best friend. "And, my best bud." He added avoiding the glare of Sesshomaru.

He watched Rin as she picked up a meat dumpling and then accidentally fall from her grip and into the grass. His amber eyes showed amusement at the action as he focused on her shy smile and her innocent honey brown eyes. He smiled slightly, when she laughed at something his friends had shared.

Once they finished having lunch together, they stood up and started heading back into their classroom. A silhouette of a person caught Rin's attention from the corner of her eye. Rin gripped the fabric of her skirt as she shut her eyes tightly.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was staying behind. "We'll catch up with you guys, soon."

Miroku noticed Rin's pale face and turned to nod at Sesshomaru. "Sure, thing. You should take her to the infirmary if she doesn't feel good."

Sesshomaru walked back to Rin. He made sure to keep distance between them. "Rin, are you okay?"

"I… I thought I saw him." Rin whispered, her eyes still shut closed.

Sesshomaru knew that he should have been confused by who she was referring to, but he wasn't. He knew she was talking about her stepfather.

"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." Sesshomaru said as he held out his hand. He surveyed the area and found nothing suspicious.

Rin peaked out from her hands that covered her face. The person that had been watching her intently was gone. She reached out to take Sesshomaru's hand.

They both walked inside the infirmary as Rin walked over to the nursery sick bed. Sesshomaru looked around the room to find it empty, "The nurse isn't here."

"It's alright. I just need to rest." Rin said softly as she stood over the sick bed.

Rin sat on the mattress and slipped off her indoor shoes. He didn't like feeling awkward and watching her snuggle on the bed mattress made him feel like skipping classes and go take a nap on his favorite bench."I'll be going now," he said making Rin glance at his direction.

"Why?" she asked as she stared into his amber eyes. "Rin, you need your rest," Sesshomaru replied back, coldly.

"Stay." Rin pleaded, unaffected by his cold shoulder."Please, what if that person decides to walk inside here."

He ended up sitting in a red stool that was placed next to the sleeping girl. As he watched over her, he wondered if his heart would ever slow down its speeding rate. Rin looked so peaceful in her sleep filled with no worries as he silently fought with these feelings he felt._ We may have become good friends, but what is with this trust? She trusts me enough to fall asleep in my presence... I see her as an immature woman but a woman, nonetheless._

He settled his hand on top of her head. Moments later, her honey brown eyes opened and stared up at his cold expression. They both stared into each other eyes, before her voice broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked seriously not taking his hand off her head. She didn't seem to mind as she smiled lightly, "No. That's because... because Sesshomaru is…" she whispered out loud as Sesshomaru stared at her with intense amber orbs.

The infirmary door slammed opened and Kagura stood in the doorway, "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked away from the sick bed to stare at Kagura, who was silently fuming.

"How dare you leave alone your girlfriend?" Her red ruby eyes narrowing as she walked over to him. Rin decided that it was best for her to remain silent.

"Girlfriend?" Sesshomaru repeated in a cold tone.

"We need to have a serious conversation. Come on," Sesshomaru said as he stood up from the stool and walked over to Kagura. He grabbed her by the elbow and walked out of the infirmary with Kagura.

Rin frowned as the door closed behind them._ I wonder..._

She cupped her hands into her face as she silently sobbed her heart out._ Why do I feel so lonely?_

XXX

**Revised:**


	7. Chapter Six-

_Disclaimer: _The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and this story's original idea belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This is based from the manga I picked up last summer. Bitter Virgin belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This story follows the manga, so if you have any complaints toward this story then by all means go ahead and protest. But, that doesn't mean you will be heard. I know this may sound rude, but I had to deal with horrible people before. I'm not going to let them take advantage of my honesty, again. Thank you and please enjoy reading. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

_**H**__**ow can one person change my heart?**_

* * *

Xxx

**Chapter Six**

Xxx

The sunlight filtered through the peaks of the curtains, as Rin rustled inside the checkered blanket that covered her from waist down. The alarm clock began to ring the shrilly sound announcing it was time to get up. Rin's closed eyes pried open and began to focus on her surroundings. The apartment she lived in provided her a small room with a built in bathroom and small kitchen. Her homemade lunch for today sat inside the fridge.

Rin removed the cover sheets off her body, before walking over to her bathroom sink. She added toothpaste on her toothbrush before she slowly began to brush her teeth. Her honey brown eyes focused on the image the mirror reflected. Her black hair looked messy and could use a hairbrush and her sleeping pajamas needed to be exchanged for the required school uniform.

Rin spit out the toothpaste remains inside the sink. She rinsed off her mouth with water, before she walked out of the bathroom. Her fingers unbuttoned her pajama top.

Rin was soon walking down the sidewalk wearing her school uniform, as she headed over to school. Rin glanced up ahead of the neighboring street to find Sesshomaru and Kagura walking to school together. _I may feel lonely at times, but __at least I have friends like Kirara and Sesshomaru to make me feel like I'm not alone._

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagura, who was embracing his left arm. "Kagura, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to get into a serious relationship with you? Please refrain from calling yourself, my girlfriend."

Kagura stared up into his eyes, "You can tell me whatever you want to believe, but I am simply showing the world my feelings for you. I love you, and I know one day you'll return my feelings."

'_It doesn't matter how many times I talk to her about this nonexistence relationship she wants to have with me, she just won't listen to me. _

_Sango warned me about Kagura. Kagura was forced to cut her wrists by her brother. She was also hurt in the past like Rin. But, I've noticed that this girl is not afraid to take advantage of others. _

_Kagura might be capable of taking her anger out on others, if I hurt her feelings.'_ Sesshomaru thought deeply as he felt Kagura grip his arm.

"Sesshomaru, I made lunch for the both of us, today." Kagura said, before giving a small squeeze to his hand. "You're going to eat lunch with me, right."

Sesshomaru resisted from retorting her offer, before answering, "Just for today."

Xx

It was later on during school and Kagura found herself waiting patiently outside the men's restroom as she played with a curl of her black hair._ I wonder when I should ask Sesshomaru out on an official date. Will he get angry if I kiss him?_

Sango turned the corner of the hallway to find none other than Kagura, sighing like a lost puppy waiting for her owner to return. She silently let out a sigh of frustration, before walking over to her classmate. "Kagura, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be heading over to the gym for class?"

"I'll probably be late. I'm waiting for Sesshomaru to come out of the restroom." Kagura replied with a bored gaze. She could tell Sango was mad with her.

"So, you really intend to wait for him? You really believe Sesshomaru has feelings for you." Sango asked with a serious tone, as she stared at the ruby eyed girl.

"What are you implying, Sango?" Kagura manage to seethe out, her lips forming a frown.

"He doesn't love you."

"Shut up! You're just jealous." Kagura screamed, just before the bathroom door opened and Miroku followed by Sesshomaru stepped out into the hallway.

"What is going on here, ladies?" questioned Miroku as he stared at the two goddesses that had expressions of anger.

"Nothing," Sango replied annoyed, before walking off in the direction of the library. _I don't need to hear Kagura's shit. I already know where my feelings for Sesshomaru stand. We're just friends._

"Sesshomaru, let's go!" Kagura said as she grabbed Sesshomaru from the arm. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagura, before he walked off to his next class. Kagura huffed in anger. Miroku followed behind them wondering if he should go comfort Sango.

After lunch was over the students from B4 started returning back into the classroom and taking their designated seats in the classroom. Kagura was laughing happily, because she got to have lunch with Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru walked inside the classroom, his amber gaze landed on Rin who laughed lightly along with the blond haired girl named Kirara, who probably said something funny._ That's right. Kagura and Rin were hurt differently in the past by people they trusted. Rather than being hurt...It seems as if Rin was broken. _

Rin glanced to the side to find Sesshomaru's gaze fixed on her. She smiled brightly at his direction just before he turned his gaze away from her. _Damn, why must she do this to me? Make me feel embarrassed at being caught off guard._

Rin became puzzled at the sudden turn down of Sesshomaru's attention, as she stared at the boy across the room. Kagura noticed Sesshomaru turn his face away from whatever he had been staring off into as she talked about her evening plans. She gripped Sesshomaru's arm as her ruby red eyes shone with possession on her envious face._ I won't let anyone steal you away from me._

_Xx_

Sesshomaru stared down into his wrist watch that silently ticked off the seconds that passed by. _I wonder if Kagura left already. I've had enough of her company for today._

Sesshomaru made his down the hallway. The halls were empty as he walked to room B4, where he left his book bag. _What exactly should I do with Kagura? I don't want to hurt her..._

The door was slammed open by his roughness as he stepped inside the room to find Rin startled by the sudden slamming of the door. Their gazes fixed upon each other in mixed surprise at their sudden encounter, "Ah."

"I didn't know someone was in here. I forgot my bag. I just came to pick it up." Sesshomaru said, as he stood near the door way entrance.

"Umm, it's okay. I was just here thinking. I guess I should go home," Rin replied as she glanced back at him. Sesshomaru stared at the pensive girl, before he picked up his book bag. Rin stood up with her school bag in hand. She stared at Sesshomaru momentarily, "You're alone? Where's Kagura?"

"Kagura already went home. She and I aren't really dating." Sesshomaru explained hoping to clear this misunderstanding. Rin stared at him with her innocent wide orbs, "Kagura told me that you two are dating. Sesshomaru, are you telling me your feelings aren't mutual?"

"Kagura lied to you. I don't know what her intention was for doing that, but you shouldn't believe everything she says."

Rin stared at him in embarrassment.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"…You don't like Kagura, but you eat the lunch she makes you?" Rin questioned trying to understand the situation. She never had the opportunity to have a boyfriend, but the conversations she had with her friends helped her understand relationships little bit more.

"It's complicated. But this is a situation where only Kagura and I need to talk about." Sesshomaru expressed truthfully._ Kagura won't listen to me now, but I'll try to find a way to talk to her without hurting her feelings._

Rin stared down at her wooden desk in thought, as she remembered back to this morning when Kagura had that happy expression when she hugged Sesshomaru's arm. "I feel bad for Kagura," Rin said with full sincerity as she stared at Sesshomaru's back.

Her words caught Sesshomaru's hearing range, as he gave a sideways glance to the girl, who softly continued speaking. "Isn't there anyway for you to return Kagura's feelings?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered hoping Rin could drop the conversation. He felt he could not return Kagura's feelings, because he felt something special for Rin. But, he knew that a relationship between them would never work out. Rin was afraid of men and didn't trust them.

He didn't know why she trusted him, but he could only guess that Rin felt lonely. She wanted to have friends, but people kept their distance from her, because she would put a barrier between them.

He noticed her wavering gaze. Guilt struck him. "I could try…"

"Thank you," Rin said wondering if she was being selfish. She didn't want Kagura to be sad. She may not be friends with Kagura, but she also didn't want Kagura to be sad.

Sesshomaru walked over to the door, "I'm going home."

Rin stood up, "Wait! We can walk together!" Rin exclaimed out loud as she followed him out the door. She closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru was standing on a stair step in the staircase.

He had a serious expression. _Even if we walk together, we are so far apart, it's like if we're walking alone._

Rin turned the corner of the staircase. "Thanks for waiting for me," she said with a small smile.

They walked downstairs together. Rin tried making small talk between. She made sure to not bring up Kagura, again.

"Sesshomaru, do you have any siblings?" Rin asked him.

"Yes, I have an older sister and a younger half-brother. They don't live here in the city, though." Sesshomaru answered, curtly.

"That sounds nice."

"Rin, did you know that you have a stain on your shirt." Sesshomaru pointed out making Rin fidget.

She looked down to find nothing. Rin looked up to see that Sesshomaru was amused by her reaction, "tricked you."

"How mean!" she retorted in embarrassment. She laughed lightly at her childish actions not noticing how Sesshomaru gazed at her lips.

Xx

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you come home earlier from school, today?"

"I could have used your help at the restaurant…" His mother's complaint trailed behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't reply back as he walked inside his room for the evening. He had a test to study for school. If he ever wanted to leave this place, and study in an approved university, he had to keep up with his grades._ I'm sorry mother, but I just want to be alone. _

Next morning, he left the house early in the morning. He went to see the mechanic and ask how the repairs for his car were faring. Sesshomaru was glad to receive good news when the mechanic informed him that his car would be ready, soon.

He didn't mind walking to school or taking the bus, but he much preferred the comfort of driving his car to school.

Miroku waved over at Sesshomaru catching his attention. "Sesshomaru, I'm glad to see you. We hardly talked yesterday. Kagura was stuck to you like glue."

Miroku's joke didn't help ease Sesshomaru's nerves. Sesshomaru longed that for today Kagura wouldn't be too clingy. It irritated him to have her close.

"So, I was wondering you're close to Sango, right?"

"Yeah, we've been neighbors since we were kids." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if it's cool with you, if I ask her out."

Sesshomaru had always viewed Sango differently than other girls, and thus Miroku really didn't want to land on Sesshomaru's bad side.

"Why are you asking? You don't need to ask for my permission, Miroku." Sesshomaru said apprehensively.

"Yeah, well I thought maybe you had a crush on her or something. I know you aren't really interested in Kagura. I just wanted to be on the safe side." Miroku said feeling embarrassed.

"Sango is just a friend." Sesshomaru said clearing up any misunderstanding Miroku had in his head. Sesshomaru knew Miroku had a big crush on Sango, but he would have never guessed that Miroku would ask him such a thing.

"Thanks, I feel much more confident, now." Miroku said with a grin.

"See you in class," He said as he walked off to go find Sango.

Sesshomaru closed the door of his locker, before he noticed Rin walking up to him. He had hoped he would be able to avoid talking to Rin, today. Rin's insistence to having him keep a relationship with Kagura stirred an annoyance inside him.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Rin greeted.

"Do you need something?" Sesshomaru asked her with a direct tone.

"Ah… well, not really." Rin answered feeling awkward. She simply wanted to greet Sesshomaru, before they headed to class. But, it seemed like she wasn't welcomed.

'_Did I do something, wrong? I should ask him what I did wrong. '_ Rin thought silently. She noticed that Sesshomaru was walking off.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, did I do-" Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve jacket to halt him.

A ripping sound was heard causing Rin to realize that she had pulled on the jacket too hastily. Sesshomaru noticed the sleeve had a tear. He took off his jacket staring at the damage of the jacket.

Rin gulped feeling responsible. She didn't think that she was capable of doing that.

Sesshomaru had already seen this tear coming. This was one of his older jackets and he had noticed that the material was wearing out. _'Rin probably thinks this is her fault. I guess I should explain before she starts apologizing.'_

"I'll fix it for you. " Rin said as she took the jacket into her hands.

"You don't have to." Sesshomaru said, tersely.

"No, it's okay. I want to do this for you." Rin said wanting to amend for her clumsiness.

Sesshomaru was about to retort when he noticed Kagura standing in the middle of the staircase looking for someone. She was probably looking for him.

"Fine, just return it back." Sesshomaru said, before he took the opposite direction from Kagura, avoiding the staircase.

Rin was relieved that he agreed to her request. She walked back to her locker hugging the jacket close to her. The jacket smelled nice.

She didn't notice a shadow following her. Kagura walked down the stairs when she found the person she had been looking for. She walked over and pulled at Rin's arm.

"Ouch," Rin mumbled.

Rin turned to face Kagura, who was standing before her. Kagura had a frown on her face.

Kagura pushed Rin back in a forceful manner, as Rin stumbled a few feet back. "What are you doing walking home with my boyfriend? I saw you yesterday walking home with him." Kagura accused at the girl, who she disliked with a passion.

"We're just friends. I didn't mean to bring misunderstandings." Rin replied back truthfully.

"Just stay away!" Kagura retorted in anger, as she glared daggers at Rin._ How dare she intervene with my relationship? He's mine!_

Rin stared at her in silence, Sesshomaru's jacket in her arms. _'I have never seen Kagura this angry.' _

Kagura noticed Rin's apprehension making her more irritated. She was not used to seeing this reaction. Usually, most girls would end up in tears or have a comeback attack, but this girl didn't and this seemed to provoke Kagura.

Kagura pulled out a pair of scissors from the purse she carried. "Rin Hinata, if I see you close to Sesshomaru, again… I promise you that I will not be nice about it. I don't like you being around him."

Rin took in Kagura's threat as she watched the taller girl holding a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Kagura please put away the scissors. You could hurt someone with them." Rin said keeping her gaze on the dangerous object.

"Rin is absolutely right!" Sango stated, as she stood a few feet away from them. Kagura pressed her lips in a thin line, before putting away the scissors. "I wasn't really planning on using them. I just wanted my message to reach her."

Sango smiled with a grim satisfaction," I hope what you're saying is true, for your sake. We should go Rin."

Sango led Rin away from the frustrated girl, which Rin manage to give a small glance at, before following Sango's lead.

"Rin, you better be careful around Kagura. She can do crazy things when she is in love. Though, I'm starting to believe it's not love. It seems to be more of an obsession." Sango heeded Rin.

"I didn't know Kagura could be so violent. I was sure she was a nice person." Rin said, still astonished that Kagura had threaten her.

"Yeah, well Kagura isn't really a good friend." Sango said reflecting on Kagura's fierce hatred.

Rin shifted to the side, as she glanced down at the jacket in her hands_. 'I don't think I can stay away from Sesshomaru, even if Kagura threatened me. __I think I was wrong in supporting Kagura's relationship with Sesshomaru. Kagura is so oppressive and selfish.' _

"Rin, shall we walk home together, after school?" Sango asked, as she moved to stand beside her. "Mm sure," Rin smiled.

'_His eyes are a smoldering scorching, honey color._ _Sesshomaru is... really something else.' _Rin thought with a smile.

"We can stop by my place." Sango said inviting the kind girl to her house. She liked having friends over. This way she could also get to know Rin a little bit better.

* * *

_XXX_

**Revised: **


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: _the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and this story's original idea belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This is based from the manga I picked up last summer. Bitter Virgin belongs to Kei Kusunoki. This story follows the manga, so if you have any complaints toward this story then by all means go ahead and protest. But, that doesn't mean you will be heard. I know this may sound rude, but I had to deal with horrible people before. I'm not going to let them take advantage of my honesty, again. Thank you and please enjoy reading.

**Author's note:** I'm glad to read that readers are enjoying this story. I was surprised that someone who read the older version of this story is re-reading this story. In this version Rin is still shy, but yes she is more outgoing. I want to portray her as a person who slowly becomes strong and learns to face her fears. Right now, I don't have time to search for a beta reader, because I'm a very busy person. Please keep in mind my grammar is not perfect, but I appreciate your consideration, none the less. The next chapter is going to contain a rape scene so please be prepared to read some violence. This story is not for children. I will be putting up warnings for readers to be aware of what their going to be reading. Thank you for the support and please be patient for the next chapter.

* * *

_**How can one person change my heart?**_

* * *

Xxx

**Chapter Seven**

Xxx

His hand brushed his silver hair as his back leaned against the wooden frame of the bench he was currently laying on top off. Sesshomaru released a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. _What the hell am I going to do with Kagura?_

He closed his eyes trying to think of something. Sesshomaru noticed that the sunlight on his face disappeared. He wondered if a cloud covered the sun. He pulled himself up to sit, but ended up colliding foreheads with someone.

Sesshomaru felt lips press against his own. Their mouths brushed lightly against each other. The sweet moment vanished just as quickly as the pain came around.

He groaned in pain as he pulled back to hold his head. He pried his eyes open and glanced to see who the moron that bumped heads with him was.

Rin was sitting on the floor. She stared at him, shyly. Sesshomaru sat up as he focused his eyes on Rin's face. She was rubbing her forehead from where they collided.

"Your jacket..." Rin said as she picked up his jacket from her lap.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru answered as he took his jacket back. He was surprised Rin was able to fix his jacket during school hours. He knew that school had finished half an hour ago. She had probably gone wandering around campus to find him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He said motioning to her forehead.

Rin shook her head," Oh no, it's okay. It's my fault. I thought you were sleeping, and I was just stopping by to visit you, so I could return your jacket."

"Okay," Sesshomaru answered wondering if she realized that they had shared an indirect kiss.

"Umm, well I have to go. Sango is waiting for me," Rin said as she stood up from the floor and walked over to stand next to Sango.

"I'll see you at the restaurant, Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled towards his direction. She was grinning. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his face feeling embarrassed knowing Sango had seen them kiss.

xx

Inside Rin's locker she found her footwear shoes shred into pieces.

"This is Kagura's doing, isn't it?" Sango stated, as she stood beside Rin.

"Listen Rin, I think it's better if you put distance between you and Sesshomaru for now. Also, you should try and stay away from Kagura. She really is serious about hurting you." Sango said, thoughtfully.

"I'm not afraid of her." Rin stated. Sango stared at the petite girl, curiously. _She really is something else. Most girls would follow my advice when it comes to Kagura's wrath._

Rin's gaze was filled with anger and derivation. _I'm not afraid of anyone who isn't a man!_

Sango folded her arms across her chest, "I just hope she doesn't find out that you and Sesshomaru kissed." She stared at the wrecked shoes. _'I can't always be around to protect Rin from Kagura. Maybe, I should tell Sesshomaru about Kagura threatening Rin.'_

Rin glanced at Sango in earnest and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Sango stared at Rin in bewilderment, "Huh?"

She sighed out loud staring at Rin, seriously.

"Well, look Rin. When you and Sesshomaru bumped foreheads a while ago, you guys also collided lips. Isn't that a kiss?" She probed.

Anger rocked through Rin like the whiplash after a heavy blow. "No,"

Her honey brown eyes held a defiance glare. "It didn't feel terrible. Kissing a man feels…"

Sango was taken back at the jolt of unbalanced anger Rin expressed. She blinked, "So it wasn't your first time? Tell me who was it? What kind of person was he?" she asked.

Her chocolate brown gaze fell on Rin's quivering legs as Rin brought her hands up to cup her face in fear.

_Naraku's hand reached out to touch her, "Rin."_

Rin's eyes widened as she crouched on the floor wiping away the tears that managed to escape. Sango stared at her in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. We should go." Rin said with a weak smile. Sango stared at Rin with worry, but nodding her head. It was best of she didn't ask anymore questions. Surely, Rin would tell her why she disliked kissing men, once she felt comfortable and trusted her more.

Meanwhile, in the girl's restroom was filled with a low humming tune. Kagura gripped her pair of scissors in her hands. Her features were dark as she ignored the reflection of the mirror that reflected her expression. Her humming shortly stopped_. 'If I have to become the bad person, then I will become bad.'_

Xx

It was early morning; cars drove down through heavy traffic.

The speed of his car slowed down as his Audi R8 rounded the corner. Sesshomaru noticed Rin walking down the sidewalk.

Rin walked down the sidewalk wearing new shoes to match her school outfit. _I wonder where Sesshomaru is. I usually find him walking down this block by now... with Kagura._

It had taken a three year salary to pay for this car, including the repairs he had to adjust on the car after Miroku had taken his car for a ride and returned it half wrecked. The paint job did a wonderful job with the silver color illuminating his car.

Rin's attention fell upon a silver sport car. It slowed down and parked a few feet away from her_. '__What does that driver want with me? I don't like this one bit.' _Rin thought absently as she watched the window from the passenger side, slide down and reveal Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted. She was happy and relieved at seeing Sesshomaru's familiar face. She walked over to the vehicle and admired it, before she smiled at her friend.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl, "Morning."

'_She's so happy, today__.'_

"Do you want a ride to school?" he asked impassively as Rin looked over to him.

"Ah, well_... _Umm, okay." she replied, nodding. _'This is __such a beautiful car.'_

He unlocked the passenger door, before Rin opened the door and climbed inside the car, making sure to put on her seat belt.

"I didn't know you owned a car. Is it new?" Rin asked as she stared at the scenery outside her window.

"It was on mechanic shop getting repairs done on the damages. I usually drive to school, but I've been walking to school for the past couple of weeks, waiting for the mechanic to have my car ready. "He replied as he lowered the volume of the music.

"I see. I guess I won't be seeing you walking to school, anymore." Rin said smiling. She was a bit sad, but she knew Sesshomaru was popular among the school crowds and owning an expensive car like this wasn't really a surprise.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out softly noticing Rin had gone silent.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" She answered. Rin titled her head to the side, innocently.

"Hm, do you want to go out to the Takahama Beach?" Sesshomaru asked, as he sped by a yellow light.

Rin's eyes widened.

"The beach… I've never seen the ocean coast from here. It is near town?" Rin asked, interested in the topic.

"No. It takes about three hours to get there, from our small town." He replied as he stopped at a stop sign, one block away from school.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, once more.

"You'd take me? I'd like that very much." Rin finally replied back. She saw the school building come into sight._ 'I'd never let a man take me out... but I know I can trust Sesshomaru.'_

He parked in the student parking lot and turned the engine off. Rin unbuckled herself and grabbed the car handle as she pushed the door open. The wind breezed by her hair, causing her to brush her hair strands aside as she made her way over to where Sesshomaru was awaiting for her.

They walked together before reaching the courtyard's sidewalk. Rin gave him a light embrace. "I'll see you around, okay?" she said cheerfully, before leaving with a skip into her bouncy walk.

Sesshomaru touched his lips remembering the accidental kiss they shared. He passed his hand casually through his silver hair locks._' __To have a proper relationship with a girl like her would be great. If only I could do that.'_

His back leaned against the wooden back of the rest bench he was currently sitting in.

He felt someone, a feminine hand, brush her fingers over his lips. His hand shot up and grabbed the wrist of the person disturbing him with such vigor. His amber eyes stared into red-pink eyes.

"Hm, I was wondering, when are we going to kiss?" Kagura asked, shyly. She stared at his fierce glare.

Sesshomaru released her wrist and turned his face to the side. He said nothing.

Kagura cast her gaze downward to her lap._ 'He's always so closed up. Why won't he let me inside his heart?'_

"Sesshomaru, we should go on a real date. We could go watch a movie and-" Kagura said, hoping that he would agree. Just one simple kind gesture from Sesshomaru would make her happy.

"Kagura, you really need to forget about me."

Kagura froze in shock at his frosted words feeling her heart break. "What? What do you mean..." she managed to whisper. She released a shaky breath.

Why did he say such things? He had hugged her with such fierceness, with such desire. He made her blush and her heart beat loudly in her ears. So why was he saying this foreign words?

"Then why did you hug me? Why do something like that, if I don't mean anything to you?" Kagura exclaimed.

He sighed silently, "Kagura, I didn't mean to confuse you along with my problems."

Sesshomaru spoke with the kind of calm assurance that left no room for doubt. "You should give up on me. I've got too much to deal with."

Kagura's eyes narrowed in anger. Sesshomaru would never act like this, so low. He could handle anything. "Look at me. Look into my eyes!" Kagura screamed out loud. _'__That bitch! It's all her fault!'_

Her red lips lifted up in a cruel smile_.__ 'You think if I don't give up on you now, I'll regret it later on. Well, I'll show you!'_

Sesshomaru turned his full attention to the retreating girl. He watched Kagura disappeared around the corner of the building. _'__She's been hurt in the past...'_

Kagura bit her bottom lip in anger. _'Rin, I'll make you pay for this!'_

Xx

Rin walked besides Sango. They were both chatting animatedly as they walked outside the courtyard. History class got cancelled, so the students had about an hour off before the next class.

"Look Rin! It's Leah. Ah, isn't she pretty?" Sango exclaimed in excitement. She was carrying the magazine they had both been looking through. Rin stared at the advertisement page. The glossy magazine page displayed a beautiful model holding a fragrance bottle.

"Wow, she's pretty." Rin agreed, instantly. The beautiful model had a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Who is she? Do you know her?" Rin asked as an afterthought.

"Her name is Leah Mars." Sango answered. She smiled thoughtfully, "She used to babysit Sesshomaru and me when we were younger."

"Then, you actually met her in person." Rin stared at Sango in astonishment.

"Yup," Sango laughed lightly. "Did you know that she funds a charity organization for elementary school students? She uses the money she gets from her advertising modeling businesses. But, this is her last appearance as a model. A few months ago, she took an entrance exam."

"Wow, that's neat! What kind of entrance exam did she take?" Rin asked, curiously.

Sango smiled widely," It's a French international lawyer exam. I heard you have to be really smart to take it."

"So, she wants to be a lawyer, hm." Rin mumbled. She wondered what it must be like to be loved by a lot of people.

"Yeah, she's my idol." Sango stared at the picture of Leah once more.

'_It must be nice to have an idol to look up to.'_ Rin thought silently_. 'My mother used to be my idol, but… she failed me. She allowed t-that man to violate me. If only she had believed me.'_

"Hey Rin, do you have any brothers?" Sango asked, curiously.

"No, I don't." Rin answered. She came to a stop in front of a large oak tree.

"Oh, I see." Sango turned to stare up ahead. She noticed Sesshomaru making his way towards them.

"Speaking of siblings…"

Rin also noticed Sesshomaru. She smiled widely before greeting her friend, "Sesshomaru!"

"What are you girls doing out here?" Sesshomaru asked. He came to stand in the middle of the shade. One of his hands was tucked in his pant pocket.

"History class got canceled. You were skipping, huh." Sango jabbed a finger on his chest.

"Yes, it's no big deal." Sesshomaru brushed the comment aside.

"Ah… Umm Sesshomaru, I meant to ask you how do you make strawberry hot cakes." Rin asked, shyly. One of her hands tugged the sleeve of her uniform.

"It's not that complicated, but it's preferable that you follow a recipe guide if you want it come out on your first try." Sesshomaru answered keenly.

"Actually, I have a recipe magazine in my locker. I'll lend it to you." Sesshomaru stared at Rin's cute face. He enjoyed staring at her cute expressions.

"Okay, thank you." Rin smiled brightly.

"Wait here," Sesshomaru said, before he started walking off. He decided the walk to the locker wasn't that far off, so he could take the opportunity to retrieve it.

"Wait, I'll go with you. Rin, I'll be right back." Sango stated. She ran to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"Okay," Rin answered. She looked up to stare at the tree leaves. They looked so green. The sky was also a beautiful color, today.

She spent a few minutes staring at the sky, before she glanced around the courtyard. It was then that Rin noticed that she was not alone. Four boys were approaching her with big grins on their faces.

'_They look like evil men.'_ Rin pondered as she felt fear surge inside her. She watched in fear as they cornered her into the tree.

"Look, it's the cute transfer girl. I like her." A boy said in his deep voice.

"Oh come on. I saw her first. Let me play with her, first." The second boy spoke up.

"Does anyone have any objections?"

Xx

Sango walked besides the silent Sesshomaru. When she was younger, she used to have a crush on him, but she knew that he would never see her that way. It had frustrated her at the beginning, but she had learned to move on and search for a new love.

"Sesshomaru, I've been meaning to ask you if you've heard from Leah." Sango asked.

"No, I haven't. The last time I heard from my sister, it was eight months ago. She took that international lawyer exam and passed."

"Oh, I see. I guess her husband must keep her busy. I wish she could come and visit us." Sango smiled formerly.

"Yeah, my mother wishes that, too. She really wants to see her."

"…. I meant to ask if you have decided to return Kagura's feelings." Sango threaded carefully on the subject.

"I spoke to Kagura and set her straight. I told her I don't want anything serious with her." Sesshomaru stopped in front of his locker. He opened it and started looking for the magazine.

"What?!" Sango stated alarmed.

"You heard me," Sesshomaru answered. He took out the magazine and placed it on top of Sango's magazine.

Sango gripped the edge of the magazine. "How did Kagura take it?"

"She was upset, but she left without crying. I take that is a good thing." Sesshomaru started heading back outside the building. The hallway was partially empty of students.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sango warned him. "Sesshomaru, I think you need to know. Rin… Kagura's been threatening Rin to stay away from you."

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru seethed. _'She actually dared to try and hurt Rin.'_

Sango felt the guilt lift from her shoulders. _'I'm glad I told him.'_

"Huh? Where's Rin?" Sango asked, instantly. They were still far from the oak tree, but she noticed that no one was under it.

Sesshomaru's sharp gaze looked around the courtyard for some sign of Rin. He felt a foreboding feeling inside his chest.

"I'm going to go look for her." Sesshomaru declared. He walked briskly towards the building that was east of the oak tree.

"Okay! I'll take this side." Sango exclaimed, before running the opposite side. She didn't know why Sesshomaru looked so angry. _'Could this be Kagura's doing?!'_

Xx

**Revised: **


End file.
